Mistakes From the Past
by RyugaFangirlX
Summary: Thirteen years ago,Sasori and Deidara broke up while the blonde was actually pregnant and the Puppet Master had disappeared. Their son,Akane is now trying to find his father and bring his parents together once again. Will he able to do that? For SasoDei month
1. 13 Years Ago

**Hi to all ^^. Well,this is my entry for SasoDei month and I'm going to warn you it's going to suck so yeah..Read at your own risk.**

**First of all,this is Yaoi meaning boy x boy so if you don't like that sort of thing just click back. Thank you.**

**How's life SasoDei fandom? XDD God,school annoys the hell out of me -_- I don't have much time to write because of that shit-hole but I'll try.**

**Warning: Language (ohoho) and a very hot couple that will make you nosebleed for a day.**

**Also,I'm a very bad writer just so you know.**

**Disclaimer : *sniff* I-I *sniff* don't own the world's most popular anime ,neither it's characters.**

**This chapter will be short because it's just beggining.**

**Enough about my crap. Story begins ^_^**

* * *

_13 years ago..._

_''Brat,I'm gonna fucking kill you! What was that just back there?'',an angry Sasori shouted histerically at his lover,closing the door behind. They had been at a bar, trying to chill themselves out from the non-stop missions until Deidara...well let's say blew the whole place up because of a certain redhead._

_''Don't fuckin' give me that crap,Danna,un! That bitch was hitting on you!'',Deidara raised his hand to probably punch his Master but Sasori dodged it easily. Deidara's eyes widened in complete shock ,realizing what he was about to do just now. Sasori had probably pissed him so much,he couldn't even control his actions anymore._

_''Brat,I already told you that she just wanted to give me a drink. Do you really think I've fallen for that damn chick?'', Sasori said,his expression as serious as ever. Damn that girl and what was her name again? Oh nevermind. Sasori could careless. That was exactly why he hated woman,they always had to ruin everything.  
_

_Deidara gritted his teeth in anger, showing that he didn't believe a thing. He knew him better than that. The blonde closed his blue-ocean-like eyes to calm himself down before he fucking blew something up again. ''I saw you kiss her...'',he admitted and Sasori stared at him like he was insane._

_''I don't know what you're talking about Deidara'',he simply stated like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. Okay,now that did it._

_''YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU,UN! I'M TIRED IF YOUR STUPID SHIT AND DAMN LIES,YEAH!'',he took a deep breath and continued while Sasori _

_couldn't believe what was happening. The brat was drunk,perhaps._

_''I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE FOR ONCE,UN!'',. He didn't mean it. None of it was true. His eyes started watering up and he covered his face with his hands. He was tired. He knew Sasori was pretty much lying, he saw them with his fucking eyes for God's sake. This wasn't even the first time they had such an argument. Turns out,this one won't end like old times. Not at all.  
_

_''As you wish brat,but you're going to regret it afterwards. You know I love you and you're still imagining things from your damn head. This has to end and it will end today.'' At that Deidara's eyes were as big as plates. He doesn't actually mean that ,right? RIGHT? _

_''Quit joking around!'' Sasori was about to open the door._

_''I knew this wouldn't work Deidara. I'm sorry'' Sasori opened the door. Drop,drop,drop. Was it raining? Must be.  
_

_'' STOP! You can't leave me,un! Tell me this is some sick joke!'' Deidara ran to the door like life depended on it._

_''I hope you find someone better than me. I don't deserve you,Dei. '' Sasori was about to leave for good until Deidara grabbed his hand._

_''Please don't leave me...You know nothing'',the blonde was so depressed he even forgot to add the 'un' in the end. His Master had to know..  
_

_'You have to tell him sooner or later Deidara', Konan's voice rang into his head. However,you don't learn these things every day and Jashin knows the puppet master might actually have a heart attack or something.  
_

_''You're wrong,Deidara. You always were no matter what. What we had was also wrong, we are both guys and you don't give a single crap. We've had sex and you don't even give a damn. Just look at yourself, the same pathetic bomber who turned out gay.''  
_

_''I-I'm not gay, I just like guys..un..'',Deidara lifted his head to the ground, looking ashamed. Did he have to say that? He had already suffered enough.  
_

_''You sound ridiculous. You realize that doesn't even make any sense,right?'',Sasori chuckled.  
_

_''Shut up,shut up!''_

_''It was all your fault I have fallen for you. All your damn fault,we became what we are now. I should've of known..''_

_''No Master,it was not like this..We love each other because it's just nature,un. That is our destiny...and it's destiny'',he whispered the last part quietly._

_''What?'',the redhead heard it. Oh crap._

_Should I tell him,un? No..he's going to hate me for sure...B-But Konan told me.._

_''N-Nothing and you're right. Maybe it's better like this after all,hm'',Deidara smiled but behind that mask he was crying his eyes out. Sasori noddded._

_''Goodbye, I love you'',with that he disappeared into the shadows and nobody had ever heard about him. Akasuna no Sasori had disappeared.  
_

_''You know nothing Danna...you know nothing...'',Deidara repeated the same sentence over and over, tears streaming down from his angelic face. It was over. It was all over..._

* * *

**God,that was VERY short -_- Sorry! Anyway next chapter will be about the present time. Kukuku ~**


	2. Akane Iwa

**By the way Akane means 'deep red' if I'm not mistaken. Deidara has given him that name to remind him of Sasori ^^ Awww.**

**Akane's real surname is actually Akasuna , like his father's but Deidara has written it as Iwa because he did not want the world to know the father nor his true job as a criminal. So to put it simple, Akane does not know that his parents are in fact one of the strongest, if not the strongest and most popular Akatsuki members. Imagine if he did know...**

**Instead of saying the 'un' Akane's habit is saying the 'yeah' after every sentence like Deidara in the english language.**

**Well umm , the cutie is going to appear in this chapter if you're wondering XD **

* * *

_**3!**_

_**2!**_

_**1!**_

**''KATSU!''**

**''AKANE IWA!''**

'' Oh shit '' , a teenage boy entered the house with a following explosion and a certain blonde wasn't too happy about it. Akane Iwa , 13 years old blonde with short hair and chocolate-like eyes. Blows shit up every freakin' second , has tongues in his palms , fucking sexy for his own good. He would consider himself as a fine artist who thinks Art is Fleeting and also Eternal. Fleeting was normal seeing as he got it from Deidara but the whole Eternal thing he didn't know from whom. And that's pretty much all.

''Akane! What have I said about blowing things up in the house,un?'', Deidara sighed as he slapped his forehead. This kid would never change and even if he did it would likely be a miracle. Like Hidan having the guts to ask Kakuzu out or him returning back to Akatsuki... He laughed in his head at that.

He missed them, sure he did but the whole reason he had to quit was that he now had a son to take care of and him finding out that he was evil in the past , would definitely give Deidara a heart attack. Things changed though, they changed completely. He had not heard from the Akatsuki for years and that maybe meant that they eventually got bored or something and carried on with their lives. However that did not include the World's Best Puppet Master , Akasuna no Sasori. The many deaths of random people were shown every damn day on the Tv or on the newspapers. The whole humanity knew what a killer Sasori was, a powerful one and one without mercy. The bomber cried all night because of that. It seemed like the redhead's victims were growing up every day. Nobody was aware of where he was nor had they ever saw him in person. He was dangerous , more dangerous than before if that was even possible. That's why the police was trying to find him after all not that they would ever succeed in throwing him in jail anyway. He was an Akatsuki for crying out loud. Deidara knew they would never catch him , they simply couldn't. How he wanted to see his Danna once again and tell him-

Tell him what exactly? That he had a son? A 13 years old son who had never met his father? No, he couldn't even if he knew both would hate him afterwards for not telling the truth. He couldn't.

''Ugh, sorry mom, yeah?'', the younger blonde lifted his head in shame . It was actually cute!

_Mom, geez..._, Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He really wanted to facepalm right now. No matter how many times he told him not to call him 'mom' Akane continued on saying that anway. It pissed Deidara off and Akane was laughing his ass out. It was hilarious in his beautiful brown eyes. He smiled. He once asked for his eyes and Deidara told him they were his father's who had passed away in a car accident. Too bad , he really wanted to meet him some day..He wanted to see how he looked like , but he bet he was amazing. That's what Deidara told him all right , he was truly amazing. Every kid wants to have a good family with their parents together and all happy, right? Unfortunately he isn't one of them and he will never be. Because his father is dead. (not really lawl)

''Anyway...how was school, hmm?'', Deidara changed the subject not wanting to remember anymore. He suffered , he was suffering all these damn 13 years for Gods sake! All because of him! _Fucking Sasori...I miss you._..He was tired. He wanted to go out and shout for his Danna, shout out that Sasori had a son for heaven's sake.

''Fine I guess,. The usual, yeah. I will go back to my room if you don't mind mom'', he stared at the ground sadly , picked up his clay and went straight into his room closing the door. Deidara closed his eyes and returned to the table kitchen, taking a seat. It didn't have to be like this. It wouldn't if he just told Sasori that day. That fucking blessed day! It was times like this he wished he could turn back time. He understood perfectly the pain his son had , it was the same one after all...

* * *

''Sorry I'm late!'', Konan rushed toward the huge table they usually had the meetings. The Akatsuki meetings to be specific. All the famous criminals were seated there. Zetsu, the white-black guy who had two sides and almost everyone found him creepy. Well, Tobi didn't, the cute dumbass who no one ever took seriously. Kakuzu , the money maniac who had the most annoying partner ever, Hidan. Hidan, the immortal who threw curses here and there and had a secret crush on Kakuzu. Kisame, the fish-like guy who had that strange huge sword, Samehada was it called? His partner being the great Uchiha, Itachi . Last but not least, their leader Pain who raised a brow.

''Now that Konan's here, we can start. Any news about Deidara?'', Pain glanced at everybody waiting for an answer. They froze in place as if they hadn't heard that name well..forever. After what seemed like years Konan stood up.

''I have recently received a message saying that Deidara is in a small village and has been for 13 years. From what I understood, he's okay with his son-'',before Konan could finish, Hidan had to interfere.

''FUCKING BLONDIE IS ALIVE? AND WITH A FREAKING SON? Wait, what the actual fuck?'',Hidan shouted so loud, they had to close their ears. He in the other hand, didn't know what was happening here. Blondie was alive the whole time? Scratch that, what about that 'son' part? It seemed like Konan has finally gone mad. _The poor bitch doesn't even know what's she's saying. Wow, what the hell?_

''Hidan..if you just let me explain.'',Konan glared at him and if glares could kill, Hidan would be dancing with Jashin by now. The albino immediately closed his mouth and pouted. The others rolled their eyes and Kakuzu chuckled.

''Yes, as I said before Deidara has a son and before you start asking me how is that even possible.. I don't know myself'',Konan smiled sweetly and remembered how excited the terrorist had been when he learned that he was about to give birth, he was about to bring a baby in the world. But her smile soon faded away when a memory escaped through her mind.

~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~

_''Yo, Dei! Did you tell Saso yet?'',Konan asked as they sat on the sofa. As soon as she saw his face, she gasped in shock. The blonde looked hurt , psychologically broken, his hair was all messed-up and the black circles in his blue-ocean-like eyes could not be unnoticed. Konan didn't like this. Deidara was supposed to be happy, Deidara was always happy! Why, now?  
_

_''I-I couldn't t-tell him, un..I-I'm sorry Konan! I-I'm such an idiot, damn it!'',the ex-Iwagakure nin sniffed uncotrollably and hugged Konan tightly who was surprised for dear life. Apparently, Deidara was too scared to admit the truth fearing that Sasori would reject him and make fun of him. Konan knew very well, that would never happen. Sasori loved Deidara more than his whole life. Hell, Sasori killed people just to prove how much he admired the blonde .  
_

_''W-What? But...What are you going to do now ...Deidara?''  
_

_''I don't know! I don't know, un! It's over,it's all fucking over!'',he grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and threw it on the ground, flames flaming from his eyes. He actually looked...scary. ''I'm leaving the Akatsuki,hmm. Goodbye, Konan,un. Thank you for everything'',he jumbed out the window before Konan realized what just happened.  
_

_''No Deidara! WAIT! WAIT! DEIDARA! DEI! COME BACK! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE LIKE THIS!'',where would he go? More important, how would he survive? _

_~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un_

* * *

''W-Who are you?'',the scared man said, fear all over his face. This couldn't actually be...

''Pathetic brats like you should know their place'',that was the last thing he said before killing the poor guy off with a knife. ''Hmph'',he hummed before walking away with the dead body. ''I know you're out there Deidara...and I will find you...''

* * *

**Who was that in the end? I bet you know ^_^ **


	3. The Akatsuki's sorrow

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeep!

''Stupid alarm clock, yeah'', Akane shushed the clock by pushing the button and turning it off. He cursed under his breath, he was going to be late for school unless he didn't hurry. He didn't ask for this shit in the first place anyway. Deidara had bought him this crap since he was little and said something along the lines of ' You cannot be late for school,un. It's your responsibility as a teenager,yeah'.

''Akane,hm! Breakfast is ready sweetie. We don't want you to be late for school again, do we?'', Deidara's voice was heard form downstairs who was currently making pancakes in the kitchen , completely out of his character. (XDD). Akane yawned in an adorable like way and rubbed his eyes lazily. He got out of the bed, washed his face and went down the stairs ,forward to the large and modern cuisine.

''It seems like Akasuna no Sasori has killed yet again one of those fools who can't protect themselves properly,yeah'', Akane smirked mischievously down at the newspaper which Deidara had not even realized he was holding. The ex-Akatsuki member's eyes widen and he quickly grabbed the paper away before the blonde could even read below. Akane frowned , the same happened every time.

''Hey mom, why did you do that,yeah?'', the teen quirked a brow much to the artist's disbelief. Anything involving the bloody criminal, made Deidara slightly uncomfortable though Akane didn't know why. Sure he was illegal and a huge insult towards the world but the younger blonde didn't get why Deidara even bothered to care. It was like he _knew _the Puppet Master in person or something. Lol, what? What a joke.

''I do not want you to read gazettes about that man anymore. I have a feeling he's going to catch you as well,hmm'', That was a lie,a big one at that. The only reason Deidara was doing this, was because he was trying to fend his son from Sasori. However it seemed as if it was impossible, seeing as the whole school and city always lectured about how Sasori did that the day before or how Sasori did this the other day. Truth to be told, some residents were pretty scared in case he would decide to kill them off someday but Akane...He, he wasn't even terrified. Not a bit. It was actually like he _loved _to hear the many deaths of random people every month.

''Typical! You say the exact same thing every time! Mom look,I'm not a kid anymore and even if he decides to kill me I could kick his ass any day, yeah'',Deidara coughed at that. Yeah right. Even he ,the best bomber in the entire planet couldn't stand a single chance against the Puppeteer , though he was only one rank behind. The kid was talking nonsense of course and he knew it himself. He just liked to joke around, that's all.

''Whatever you say,hmm'',Deidara chuckled and Akane pouted.''Now hurry up because the bell is going to ring soon'', Deidara checked his watch to make sure ,while the brown-eyed blonde went to grab his school bag and leave. ''Bye I love you!'', Akane ran to catch the bus stop.

''I love you too,un'', Deidara said warmly and a smile appeared on his lips , a fake smile to be specific as he couldn't look delighted during his life anymore. He tried his best , all his might to make his son happy because he was one of the two people he loved the most and would sacrifice himself if needed . Although things didn't seem to make any difference as the time passed by and it was all the Scorpion's fault.

~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un~un

Akane groaned angrily as they arrived at the high school. He didn't like this place at all. He thought it was a huge building of crap where many students wasted moments of their precious life instead of doing something else. Like going at McDonald's for example , Akane grinned as he almost drooled thinking of the food they served there. It was delicious indeed. Despite all that , Akane didn't miss any classes because then Deidara would forbid the activities he admired the most for about a week or so. Skateboarding was one of them. He liked to go skateboarding with his friends every afternoon when that damned homework wasn't given obviously. Not like he did any of it nevertheless. Well sometimes maybe when he was bored to death ,which was pretty rare. But shhh! That is his secret ,yeah! He doesn't want you to go and tell Deidara ,ok? Good. _**:3**_

'' Hey Akane-kun!'',oh shit. There they were, the same pathetic fangirls who annoyed him every day. He wasn't the most popular guy for nothing. He hated it though ,if it meant for these girls to flirt with him for years then no thank you. Even though, he kinda rejected all of them long ago ,they still kept on going with their stupid fantasies. The blonde cursed under his breath as he was dragged into the class with them. What was the first lesson anyway? Oh history. Then biology. Life was great as ever, huh?

After what seemed like centuries and centuries , it was lunch time. ''_Finally,_yeah!'', he even thanked God as he sat on the table with Sora , his best friend and across them sat the other group , though Akane knew and was hanging out with every single one of them.

''Holy shit , who could've thought that Maths could be as boring as hell?'', Sora sighed as he started eating his tray. He usually loved maths, which Akane thought he was insane for but today something went wrong. Meh, it wasn't his day today maybe. Sora was a brown haired boy with green eyes with nice features on every spot on his body. His parents were both working as lawyers and were very rich, though not as rich as Deidara. He also had a girlfriend by the name of Hatsumi.( A/N by the way Hatsumi means the beginning of beauty). She ,as well was a fine girl with purple hair and very charming appearance ,which could easily make all the boys immediately ask her out. In case that happened though, Sora would make sure to beat the living shit out of them and let's just say , that caused them to stay in the hospital for months.

''I know right? History was soooo damn boring, yeah. Not only that ,but that chick Izumi, I think was her name wouldn't just fuck off and leave me alone'', Akane answered and Sora chuckled lightly which normally pissed Akane off. And it did because Sora was pretty much enjoying the whole 'fangirls-attack' situation. It was funny in a strange way, at least for him.

''What happened Akane? Did she ask you out again or something? Meh, sucks for ya'', Sora smirked at him and Akane just ignored him.

''Dude, of course she did! And it's the fucking twentieth time, yeah! '', Sora burst out laughing at that and the whole cafeteria turned to him like was a psycho.

''Sora shut the fuck up ,yeah! It's not even funny! Gah, I give up'', Akane fell on the table with his head , giving up. Then, after a few minutes when Sora finally calmed down he turned his attention to a group of girls.

''Crap , Akane get up and let's go away from here. They are coming again.I'm not joking! Hey! Are you even listening to me? Akane fucking Iwa-'', Akane closed his mouth before he could continue.

''Shut it dumbass, I already heard you, yeah. You know what? I'm just gonna fucking blow them up, yeah! Why didn't I think of it before! Ha, I'm a genius!'', he raised his hands up like a hero which only made the fangirls come closer.

''No shit, Sherlock. You need clay , remember? And not just any clay, but that special clay'', Sora face palmed at his friend's idiocy. He always did things before thinking while Sora was the opposite.

''Hahahahahaha...ha...ha...haha...what?'',the blonde's proud expression immediately faded away as he remembered where his clay was at the time. Apparently, Deidara had the clay and only gave it to his son whenever he wanted. Whenever he needed it in general. Which means that he couldn't do a thing without his clay being at home. Life sucked.

''Akane-kun! Please marry me!''

''No way in hell, bitch! I'm the one that will marry him!''

''Why are you so hot Akane-kun? KYAAAA!''

''He's so adorable for his own good. KAWAIII!'', that was definitely Izumi.

''Why me?'', oh Akane wasn't going to survive today.''It's not my fault my parents made me so sexy! Damn it yeah. I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL IN THE END ANYWAY!''

* * *

''I assume you know the reason we're all here today.'', Pein glanced at everybody who just nodded. Konan stood up from her chair with the newspaper in her hand. Hidan immediately shut his mouth as Kakuzu glared at him. Kisame snickered though nobody knew why and Itachi looked bored to death.

''Sasori has been killing people for 13 whole years routinely ,this year however it's surprisingly even _worse_ than before. While three years ago it was one in four people, this year it's 3 in four people. I'm not even joking , I wouldn't joke for something such as serious as this. We have sent assistance and secret professionals agents the previous week but unfortunately none of them made it out alive...What's more shocking is that scientists said that even we cannot sense his chakra seeing as he isn't a puppet anymore...The situation is rather awful and I don't k-know what t-to do anymore...Our organization c-can't keep o-on like this...'', Konan buried her face with her hands , crying softly. Pein tried to comfort her by hugging her tightly. Even if two Akatsuki members were missing, that was quite enough for it to receive a huge blow to the organization. And in this case if the terrorist bomber and the Puppet master wouldn't return, that would be a disaster sooner or later. Plus, Akatsuki were all a big family.

''Hold the fuck up...so that means Sasori is human now?'', Hidan asked with wide eyes. Like how the hell?

''Hidan...'', Kakuzu glared daggers at him, somehow giving the hint that it wasn't time for questions. Konan was crying , Itachi turned his attention away, hiding the sadness within, Kisame was looking down all the time , and Zetsu didn't know what to say. Basically ,it was the first time the infamous Akatsuki hadn't had any idea of what to do.

''N-No it's okay.'', Konan said , wiping the tears off her face. ''It's not that. One scientist commented that Sasori can transform himself to both a puppet and a human...and the weapons he's currently using as we speak are not only poison...but guns and other equipment I'm not aware of...Also, he doesn't even know he has a son as it seems...''

''Holy shit...Red must seriously have gone mad or something...I wonder what the hell did that blondie do to him...'', Hidan wondered in silence. Then a certain Uchiha decided to speak up.

''You can guess what that means to us. Either Sasori returns and quits his nonsense or we are all completely destroyed._ Completely''_,the Uchiha repeated the last word softly and Pein nodded as he knew the consequenses. He was the best leader after all.

''Yeah but for that...we're probably need Deidara...right?'', Kakuzu questioned.

''Look at us, just look what we have became! We weren't like this at all! We are the Akatsuki for crying out loud! Feared around the world, the entire planet! And now we are even favorable by humanity , it's like they forgot about the bad things we did in the past, it's like our crimes have vanished! We were the best of the best!'', Kisame shouted , bringing out all the pain in his heart.

''Until Sasori and Deidara left...'',Pein and Konan finished the sentence for him and the whole room fell in a dead reticence. None of them said a word , it wasn't needed. ''We can't do anything else...we did everything possible , it's up to them from now on...''

* * *

A certain redhead could be seen walking far from the shadows , a horrific smirk placed on his face. Yes, it was time he finally killed that stupid piece of trash. He arrived at the village. What village you may ask? Konohagakure, the hamlet hidden in the leaves. What was he doing there? You shall wait and see. Oh he was so going to love the scene.

He saw her walking towards the park all alone. Perfect, she made things easier for him. She wasn't even aware of what she was about to experience.

''Kukukuku~ If it isn't Sakura-chan. My, my you've grown up ,ne?'', a voice was heard from behind her. The pinkette made the swing stop, fear and panic written all over her. The voice was so familiar...

''W-Who's there? Show yourself!'', she took out a kunai and pointed it to nothing in particular. The ninja didn't know where the person was so what to do?

''Missed me, bitch?'', he finally came out from the bushes and she gasped and almost screamed in terror. It was like reality was playing games with her mind. Perhaps she was dreaming?

''S-S-Sasori? No! You're dead! I fucking saw you die with my own eyes! No wait! You're actually alive, I can't believe it! What the hell is happening to me? AHH!'',she grabbed her head and her whole body was shivering. Panic settled in and the more dismay and despair she was showing, the more Sasori was enjoying as fuck. This was way too hilarious to watch.

''Apparently you were wrong, whore. And you're probably wondering what does a criminal like me do in this shit-hole, right?'',He grinned like a maniac and her breathing stopped for a moment. Oh no, he wasn't going to kill her, was he?

''G-GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! HE-'',before she could scream some more, he quickly closed her mouth. ''Shut it, bitch. We don't wanna worry our parents now, do we? Any last wishes before I change my mind?'', Sasori couldn't hold it anymore ,he really needed to laugh out loud. Her face was priceless,it was like she was saying 'I will do whatever you want but please don't kill me for God's sake' , how pathetic.

''I-I-I...don't know...Just kill me off and let's get this over with'', she started crying as her life was coming to an end. Sasori just chuckled enjoying the view.

''Payback bitch, payback. That's what it's called. Bye-bye~ See you in hell, although I wouldn't want to see your ugly face for my sake'',he stabbed the knife into her stomach and all went black. She was dead.

Sasori started laughing uncotrollably , carrying the gun and going off to the next victim. It was over.

* * *

**I laughed so hard in this chapter. Especially at the end. Saso was hilarious, lmao ^^ **

**Also, sorry if some of you like Sakura but I had to kill her ,it was in the plot of the story. Although I kinda hate her as well, I wouldn't just kill her off without any reason. She is a character too ,ya know.**


End file.
